The Priestess of the Isle
by hellsprincess44
Summary: Raina's memories are gone, and her old life over. When Morgause and Morgana find her poisoned in the forest, and bring her back from the brink of death, Raina is forever indebted to them. But once she realizes the severity of their plans, will her loyalties be tested? Returning to Camelot is only the beginning, how far will they go to see the end of Uther Pendragon? OC
1. Prologue - Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh on me. This story is set at the beginning of the third season of Merlin. For any of you who have seen the episode you will obviously notice, but I thought I would clarify that just in case. :)**

**I know this is chapter is short but it is the prologue, I promise most chapters will be much longer. Also a fore warning, I will try not to make this story a lot like the show but it will follow it somewhat. There will be much new content I just wanted to warn you guys ahead of time. :)**

**Anyways I hope you like this story and you give it a chance, I have a lot of plans for the people of Camelot that even Nimueh couldn't foresee! Anyways read and review and all that fun stuff, some of you will and some of you wont. But I love all of you :)**

* * *

Prologue: Behind Enemy Lines

It's almost been a year, since Morgana and Morgause had found me in the woods, poisoned and a brink from death. It was to them whom I owed my life, them whom had given me another chance. They've treated me like a sister, shown me nothing but love, and I will always be loyal to them. That is why, that is exactly why.

My name is Raina, I have no memory of the life I had before meeting the sisters, and I no longer feel the urge to find my past anymore. I have a life now, a family, and something worth fighting for. You see, I as well would like to see magic returned to the kingdom, for I too, would love to use my gifts without the risk of being burned at the stake.

The past year has been filled with many challenges, many scrimmages, and many healing potions. Morgause has been amazing, she's treated me like I was just as much of a sister to her as Morgana. She's taught us many things, and has broadened our magical skills beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It was time.

Morgana and I have been preparing for this moment for a long time. It will be my first journey to the beautiful city of Camelot, but I know there will be nothing to fear. Morgana is looked highly upon by the kingdom, with her, they will welcome me with open arms. You see, young ladies being held captive by a band of renegade bandits is rather alarming, and is cause for pity. Now I myself don't like the thought of being pitied, but I am aware that it is sometimes your best option.

"It's almost time, better prepare ourselves," Morgana smiled at me.

It was kind of strange how we looked so similar, yet the little things made all the difference. Long black hair, dark eyebrows and a slender form marked us both. Yet, where as Morgana wore extravagant ringlets, mine were more like waves. Lightly tanned skin and green eyes were the only other differences in my appearance compared to hers.

Morgause grabbed a broken brush and started ratting up our hair. Lets face it, no girl on the run has time to fix their hair. She also brought us ragged looking dresses, ones that she had definitely dragged through the forest for a good hour last night. Last part was our make up, which included mostly dirt and moss. After dressing as realistically as we could, Morgana and I stood and looked at each other. I had too say she had definitely seen better days, but what the hell, so have I. I'm sure I looked just as bad, we looked like wild women.

"Sisters, this is where we part," Morgause said, sadness clouding her voice. "I will keep in touch with you, but we must be cautious. We cannot have them suspecting either one of you, of anything. Keep your heads low, and stay together. The Pendragon's rule is coming to an end." Morgause hugged us both, and led us to the edge of our small clearing.

"The prince and his men are close now, keep heading west and you'll run straight into them. Hide until the bandits are killed, it is very important they believe you've been held by them. Now go, you don't have much time." she all but shoved us into the forest, and we began our short journey.

The forest was dark, dangerous and dramatic. The way the fog obscured your sight, the way the roots of the trees laid waiting to trip anyone trying to run. Even the trees around us, were bare and fragile. It was all done by Morgause obviously, to give us a more dramatic entrance. Its easier to escape from bandits in the fog, then when you can see for miles in front of you. Yet still, even knowing it wasn't natural, after being in this forest a year, it was still strange to see the forest in this way. It wasn't the forest I knew, so I made sure to stick close to Morgana.

From the distance, I heard the sound of swords clanging against each other. Men's screams and battle cries filled the air. We were close now, just through these trees. Morgana stopped in her steps, also bringing me to a halt.

"Wait, the fights almost over, any minute now," she whispered.

So we waited, for what seemed like a life time. Clang after clang, scream after scream. The battlefield was a great place to be, but it didn't come without it's downfalls. For me, they happened to be the annoyingly ear shattering sounds of steel against steel. Finally it came to an end and there was nothing but silence. Prince Arthur and his men must be checking for survivors.

"Time for our grand entrance." Morgana winked at me and grabbed my hand. I squeezed back and let her lead me out into the open.

At first all I could make out were shapes, and a part of me realized that if this went wrong we were extremely outnumbered. The logical side of me understood that Morgana was the kings loving ward, there was nothing to worry about. We were close enough now I could actually make out faces. Each and everyone of them had the same expression, surprise.

"Morgana?" A fair haired pretty boy whispered.

Well, well, well this must be Prince Arthur. Throughout the year we have been together, Morgana has told me many things of the people back at Camelot. Arthur was everything she ever said he was, the guy who had it all. The name, the looks, everything about him screamed 'I'm a prince'. Of all the people in Camelot, he was the one Morgana spoke most highly of.

"Arthur," She gasped, stumbling towards him.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Arthur asked, picking the leaves and moss out of her hair. He seemed sincerely worried about her well being, maybe he would have been a good king.

"I was held captive by a group of bandits, Raina and I finally escaped together. I can't believe you've finally found me." Morgana wept, throwing herself at Arthur. I wasn't surprised with her acting skills, we've done a lot of practicing.

For the first time, everyone's eyes fell on me. I watched as they took in my appearance, and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see one suspecting face. That wasn't completely true, one boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked suspicious, but not at me, at Morgana. That must be Merlin, the boy who poisoned her last year. He was the one we needed to convince, not all the other idiots that believe everything she says, but him.

"Let's get back to Camelot, my father will be delighted by your return." Arthur said grabbing his horse. "Of course your welcome too, Raina. Any friend of Morgana's is a friend of Camelot's," he smiled a little half smile at me.

_Not likely.._ I thought to myself as I smiled back. Arthur helped Morgana on the back of his horse and road

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked, snapping back from what ever world he was just in.

"Do you expect her to _walk_ to Camelot?" I couldn't contain my smile, no matter how hard I tried. Arthur may be a Prince, and he may be arrogant but he was funny.

"Oh, right." Merlin said quickly getting on his horse and riding over to me. "Give me your hand," I did, and he pulled me up easily. Morgana and I made eye contact, and for that split second we smiled. For we knew, from that point on, we were behind enemy lines.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the short prologue :) I hope it was at least slightly entertaining and I hope you will stick around for chapter 1 !**

**Many things in store for everyone. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Deception

**A/N: hello everyone! I am aware this took a few days, my apologies its been a busy last few days. I hope you guys like this chapter, nothing to big happens, Im saving that for the next chapter. :)**

**I do not own Merlin or the story line. I only own my character and some of the changes I make later on to the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Deception**

I awoke, feeling more rested then I had in months. Rolling over, I realized I was in a bed. An actual, four poster, comfortable bed. So this is what royalty felt like, Morgana must really hate Uther to throw all this away for the forest. The blanket was white, and filled with what must have been the softest feathers in all the kingdom, and if not, they come in close second to the pillows.

I thought back to the day before, and the ride back to Camelot. Morgana had fallen asleep almost instantly, or at least she acted like she was asleep for effect, I wasn't really sure. The Prince and his servant spent the whole ride bickering back and forth to each other, neither of them bothered me with questions, they just let me be. I was sincerely thankful for that, and in exchange I kept silent and just enjoyed the company of other human beings. Morgause and Morgana were all I needed, but it was still nice to actually know what a guy looks like.

That's when I started thinking about my past, well, I should say, I started thinking of all the things I couldn't remember. While I lived in the forest with Morgana and Morgause the thought of any kind of past life didn't phase me, but now, going into civilization, a small part of me started wondering again. What if someone recognized me here? Then what would I do? I couldn't just leave my sisters, they needed me, and I needed them.

Speaking of, I needed to find Morgana.

At the foot of the bed lay a package with a small piece of parchment attached to it. Opening it, with slightly trembling fingers, I read the fine handwriting.

_Raina,_

_Lady Morgana asked me to bring these too you, and asks that when you awake, to join her in her quarters._

_- Lady Morgana's maid,_

_ Gwen_

I folded the letter back into its original arrangement and opened the package. Inside lay an emerald green dress, soft to the touch, and more beautiful then anything I've ever seen. The dress had a low neckline trimmed in gold, and sleeves that got wider and wider the closer they came to your wrists. I smiled to myself, leave it to Morgana to keep me well dressed. I would have to go thank her.

Lifting the dress out of the package I noticed a couple things laying in the bottom. A gold chain that seemed to be worn as a belt, a beautiful gold necklace in the shape of a snake, and a tiny square piece of paper, about the size of my pinkie. To most, this wouldn't look like anything important, but to a trained eye, I knew better. Morgana was trying to tell me something that was only for me to see. I held the paper in my hands and mumbled something in the old language. I felt as the paper started to grow in my hands, and I quit chanting when it grew to the size of a napkin. Looking down I saw the short note:

_Sister,_

_I knew you'd find this letter. Stick with the plan, haven't had to make any changes.  
Things are looking good for us._

_- Love Morgana_

I hardly felt I needed a note for that but it was a nice gesture anyway. At least I knew there was no changes to our story and people aren't asking more questions. I hurriedly dressed myself, not understanding why you would where a belt over a dress but who was I too question. Working on my hair was a lot easier in the castle then it was in the woods. The mirrors were bigger, hair brushes were softer, frizz was much easier to control with water. After brushing my hair out and deciding to leave it down, I left my room and realized I had no idea where Morgana's quarters were.

When we arrived last night, I was too dazed to really think about where they were taking me. Before I could decide which direction I was going to go, Prince Arthur stepped out of the room across the hall.

"Good morning," he said politely, locking the door behind him.

"Good morning, my lord." flattery and politeness were two things you couldn't go wrong with. "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you point me in the right direction to Lady Morgana's quarters?" I asked before he could walk away.

"Follow me, I'm heading there anyway," he smiled and started heading down the hall. I caught up to him and we walked in silence. The castle was huge, countless hallways that all looked the same, many closed doors and opened windows. The structure was amazing.

"You and Morgana must have grown close, how long have you guys known each other?" he asked. His tone held no hint of interrogation, only of honest curiosity.

"Almost a year, Morgana was already being held when they captured me."

"I'm truly sorry for the wrong that has been done to you, but you need not fear, your safe here in Camelot."

"Thank you, my lord, you could not imagine how good it feels to hear you say that." I smiled at him. It was the truth, it meant he didn't even question the things we've said. The problem with men, they always believed a beautiful woman.

After climbing a spiral staircase, we finally entered Morgana's chambers. Her room was beautiful, feminine, and decorated with fresh flowers of different assortments. Above all that, her bed was the nicest commodity of them all. I thought my bed was comfortable, but by the looks of it, hers was ten times softer. Nothing but the best for the Kings ward.

Morgana smiled at us as we entered, tears watering her eyes. _She looks so innocent... Do I come across that fragile?_ I wondered. She wore a long sleeved white night dress, looking more like an angel then a witch with revenge in her heart.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked her, concern evident on his face.

"I'm alright. I'm just glad to be home." Morgana sniffed, letting a fake tear slide down her cheek.

"How did you guy's escape?"

"They moved us about a week ago, I dont know why. It might have been because of the Patrol from Camelot." The three of us had came up with a story about our escape weeks before we went running to Arthur last night. We had to be sure it was full proof, in case there were any doubts.

"The patrol found you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I thought I was going to be free. One of them ran up to our cage and said he'd be back to free us, then, I watched as each of them were cut down by our captors. I thought all was lost, but last night the bandits were so distracted with their loot, Raina and I escaped without being seen. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it, I thought it was all a dream."

It was strange... Morgana wasn't even that great of a liar. It wasn't the words that came out of her mouth that made her believable, it was her soft voice, filled with fear and gratefulness. It was no wonder Arthur looked at her with such sincerity, she played the damsel in distress very well.

"I'm glad your home safe," Arthur patted her on the shoulder. Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a brotherly hug. After they pulled apart, the Prince lifted himself off the bed and started heading towards the door.

"My father would like to see the both of you once you feel rested enough, I have duties to attend to so I'll see you later." He smiled at us and opened Morgana's door. Merlin stood on the other side, looking bewildered.

"Once your done here, my sword needs sharpening."

"Yes Sire, I'll head straight there." Merlin smiled looking relieved. He turned on his heel ready to follow Arthur when Morgana called out to him.

"Merlin, I want to speak with you."

He turned back around reluctantly, slowly entering the room.

"I know what you did, you tried to poison me." Her voice trembled as she spoke. I saw the shame visibly spread across Merlin's face.

"I didn't want to." He mumbled, looking over at me. I could tell he felt awkward, he probably thought Morgana was going to get him in trouble or something. She did have the power to have him executed.

"It's ok Merlin, I understand why you did it. You were just trying to save your friends, if I was in that situation I would have done the same."

"Really" Surprise flickered through the shame. I couldn't tell if he believed her or if he was just going along with it. Merlin was different from Arthur, he wasn't as readable as the Prince was.

"I was so naive Merlin, I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But trust me, I have seen the evils of the world and I now understand what Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret what I've done. I'm hoping you can forgive me," She let another tear slide down her cheek, and Merlin walked closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry for all that you've been through, and it's good to have you back." He smiled. This was going to be so much easier then I thought it was going to be. Merlin even believed her, that left no one to convince. He waved hello to me, then made his way out of Morgana's chambers, closing her door behind him.

As soon as his footsteps echoed down the stairs, Morgana started laughing.

"Did you see those fools, both of them were like putty in my hands." She said jumping out of bed.

"It was a lot easier then I thought," I admitted.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about. With me being the Kings 'loving ward' they would never think I'd betray them."

"I knew that you had nothing to worry about, I'm not in high standings like you."

"They may not know you, but they think you were trapped with me for a year. They know we have a bond, Uther won't deny me when I ask for you to stay here in the cas-" a light knock on the door silenced her.

"My Lady?" a feminine voice called.

"Come in,"

"You seem well, I'm glad." the dark skinned girl smiled. "Raina, it's nice to meet you. I hope you found the package without to much trouble."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled at her, she seemed nice. Morgana had told me about their friendship, how Gwen was the only one she really still liked here in Camelot. As she helped Morgana get dressed, I started feeling slightly bad for her. I wonder if she liked taking care of Morgana everyday, she obviously didn't mind it but there had to be other things she would rather be doing. Right?

After Gwen completed her work, Morgana looked beautiful. She wore a stunning sequenced white dress, with long sleeves and a tight waist. Her hair was done in spiral curls, each one perfectly in order. Oh Camelot, you have no idea what your up against.

"Shall we?" she smiled darkly at me.

"We shall," I smiled back, following her down her staircase.

It didn't take as long to get to the throne room as it did to get from Morgana's from mine. It was interesting to see more of the castle, it was going to take a while to get used to but Morgana seems to manage it just fine. I wondered how long it would take me to remember what hallways led where.

Upon entering the throne room, I got my first look at Uther Pendragon. He looked like a king, regal, and in charge. I could see the resemblance between him and Arthur, but I assumed Arthur got his angelic features from his mother. Uther was in the middle of a conversation with one of his knights, but all his attention came to Morgana as we step foot inside.

"Leave us,"

Everyone instantly headed toward the door, some smiled, others gave slight nods. Once the room was cleared and the guards had closed the door, Morgana ran towards Uther. They met in the middle, and embraced like a father and daughter would. It was strange to see how happy he was that she was back, when I knew how much she hated him. Tears slipped from his eyes, leaving Morgana to wipe them away with her sleeve. It seemed to be a very heart felt moment for him.

"You two should sit," he said finally acknowledging me. I didn't blame him, he didn't know me, why should he feel any relief that I'm ok. I felt strangely out of place in this city, like I didn't really belong, which was true. No one knew me, I was the stranger that was saved with the kings ward.

"No, that's all we've done for the past year, sit and pray that you haven't given up on me," Morgana fake cried.

"You should know I'd never give up on you, I've had people searching everywhere for you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, I was horrible to you. I defied you, insulted you, been a burden to you. Honestly I don't know how you put up with me. But for now on, I promise I will show you the love and respect you deserve." Wow, she really was laying it on thick wasn't she. Uther smiled gratefully and hugged her again.

"Please introduce me to your friend," Uther smiled nicely at me.

"This is Raina, we've been held captive together for a very long time. She's very dear to me, and I was hoping she could stay here in the castle." You could see it in his face that he would grant her, almost anything she could ask for, and if this is what she wanted it was easy enough for him to give.

"If that would make you happy. Raina where do you hail from?" he asked, making polite conversation.

"I'm not quite sure, when I was taken by the bandits, they did so forcefully, I have no memories of my past." It was the half truth, I didn't have any memories but it wasn't because of the bandits.

"You poor girl, so you have no home to return to? Of course you may stay here, as long as Morgana will's it, I will allow it. You can keep the room Arthur took you too last night."

"Thank you, your highness," I bowed my head slightly to show my gratitude. Morgana had told me the best way to get on Uther's side is sweet talking and agreeing with his beliefs. Did Arthur really carry me to my room? Probably not, he probably had his servant do it, I smiled at myself.

"We shall leave you to your Council," Morgana said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I stayed with Morgana in her room, as she came up with a plan to meet Morgause tonight. It wouldn't be that hard, if we were caught all Morgana would have to say was that we were going for a walk and they would believe her.

Once the moon rose in the sky, and there was no hint of light from the horizon, Morgana and I set out to meet our sister. We didn't have to travel far, Morgana knew of a fast way from her room out of the castle, that didn't have many guards. We slipt out of the castle unnoticed, and make our way to the stables. The guards of Camelot were strange, we road out right past them and they didn't even ask us where we were going. I assumed it was because it was Morgana and it wasn't their place to question her.

The ride to the cave wasn't very long, it only took ten minutes by horse, it seemed. Morgause awaited us, delight spread across her face.

"My sisters, how have you fared?" she asked hugging us both.

"Camelot has welcomed back it's daughter with open arms," Morgana smirked.

"Uther? Does he suspect you?" she directed at me.

"Not in the slightest, he believes me a poor girl with no where to go," I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"What about the boy?"

"Merlin? He believes I've changed. He's right of course, but soon he will see exactly how much."

"You've both done well, the tears of Uther Pendragon have only just begun to fall." Morgause promised, as Morgana ripped off the part of her sleeve she wiped Uther's tears with.

We followed Morgause over to a cauldron filled with what looked like boiling mud. Morgause held her hand out for the torn cloth, and Morgana handed it too her without a second thought. As Morgause threw it in, I watched as the mud eerily crept over the top of it, sending it down to the bottom. After it was fully covered, Morgause grabbed a root that was on the Altar. It was strange, I hadn't seen it's like before. As she threw it in, screams pierced the night that sent chills up and down my spine.

"The mandrake root is very special, only those with magic can hear its cries. But, for those without magic, it pierces their very soul, twisting your unconscious into nothing more but fear and dread. Uther will find his kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind." she smiled evilly, stirring the cauldron.

"_Mid paem wundorcraeft paes ealdan aewb ic pe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond pa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heore afylb."_ Morgause chanted, as she churned the cauldron. Her eyes glowed gold, then she pulled the muddy Mandrake root out of the bubbling cauldron and handed it to Morgana.

"Hang this under Uther's bed," she commanded.

"Yes sister, we must be getting back now, before we are missed." Morgana said, hiding the root under her cloak.

"Of course, until next time sisters," she smiled.

"Until next time," I smiled back, getting on the horse. We headed back into Camelot, just as unnoticed as when we left. As Morgana went to do as she was told I made my way back to my room, too call it a night. Who knew what was in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and there will be much more going on, plus Raina starts being able to have her own personality, since so far shes done more background stuff and hasn't had very much dialogue. It was hard to try to find her things to say when everyone was so excited about Morgana being back but now that the first excitement is past, Raina can have more conversations :) **


End file.
